Mi Chuck Bass
by jhl89
Summary: "Scorpius Malfoy, eres mi Chuck Bass. Y te amo así". One shot dedicado para mis lectoras de FOREVER y para todas las fanáticas de Gossip Girl, como yo. LxS


Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR y Gossip Girl de CW. Dile NO al plagio.

**Mi Chuck Bass.**

Disfrutaba mucho el verano. Era el tiempo perfecto para disfrutarlo con mi familia y amigos... Pero no era la única razón. También me gustaba porque podía pasar horas viendo series de televisión muggle. Era fanática de todas las series habidas y por haber. Y así era, realmente lo era. Miraba desde policiales hasta de sitcoms graciosos. El género que más me volvía loca eran las típicas de adolescentes ricos con sus fabulosas vidas. Los muggles sí que eran muy divertidos y tenía locas ideas al escribir estas series.

-Oye, Lily- me llamó Albus, llevaba su escoba a cuestas. Junto a él estaba mi novio Scorpius -¿Quieres ir a jugar quidditch?

-No, estoy viendo Gossip Girl- le informé mientras miraba la televisión. Papá y mamá habían ambientado Grimmauld Place con artefactos muggles, no sólo por nosotros sino también por mi abuelo Arthur. Mi abuela Molly se había enojado mucho con él por tener escondido todo tipo de chatarra muggle en el armario, haciendo que se junte polvo y mugre. Por eso, mis papás nos hicieron crecer con magia y no magia a la vez.

-No puedes pasarte todo el verano viendo la televisión, Lily- me retó mi hermano -Tienes que practicar y mantenerte en forma. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Eres una de las cazadoras del equipo!

Justo estaba en comerciales, porque sino... -Tú has dicho "jugar" y no "practicar". Así que, no tengo ganas de "jugar" al quidditch, ¿vale? No seas un patán.

-¡Será posible!- chilló Al y se fue.

Scorpius, todo lo contrario, dejó su escoba apoyada sobre la pared y vino a sentarse a mi lado, para mirar un rato la pantalla. Él era así. Él era frío, arrogante, serio. No sé cómo terminé queriéndolo...

_-Lilian, ¿podemos hablar?_

_Fruncí mi ceño. Odiaba que me llamen por mi nombre completo. Bufé y me sorprendí al ver quién me había hecho esa pregunta. Yo estaba en la biblioteca del colegio y era raro que Scorpius Malfoy quisiera hablar conmigo, especialmente en el castillo -¿Sí?- arriesgué._

_-¿Te molesta acompañarme afuera?- preguntó, ya que varios estudiantes nos estaban mirando curiosos._

_-Claro- aunque dudé uno segundos, terminé recogiendo mis cosas y salimos juntos del lugar. Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos, girando cada tanto pero sin parar. Todavía no entendía qué era lo que Scorpius Malfoy tenía para decirme... Era complemante rara la situación._

_Apenas lo conocía, si bien pasaba todos los veranos en mi casa desde que él y Albus se hicieron amigos en su primer año. En todos estos seis años, nunca hablamos al menos que sea un saludo cordial o un "pásame la sal, por favor", y como mucho un "buen partido", después de ganarle al otro equipo. Por eso, me parecía tan bizarro este momento._

_Subimos unos pisos y llegamos a la Sala de los Menesteres. Esperé que pase las tres veces por la pared y vi cómo se formaba una puerta. La abrió e ingresamos. La sala no tenía nada de especial, apenas había una mesa con dos sillas, como las mesas y sillas que habían en la biblioteca. Las paredes eran grises y nada más. Me causó gracia la simpleza o quizá la poca imaginación que podía tener Scorpius Malfoy._

_Me corrió una de las sillas y me dio a entender que quería que me siente. Así lo hice y él me ayudó a arrimarla a la mesa -Gracias- musité._

_Él también tomó asiento. Me miró fijamente a los ojos -Lilian..._

_-Dime Lily, por favor- le pedí -Me gusta que me llamen así._

_Tomó aire -Claro- se quedó callado. Seguía manteniendo su mirada penetrante en mí. Me gustaban muchos sus ojos grises. Tenían una tonalidad que escondía mucho pero a la vez, decía mucho. Era un lindo color -Lilian- repitió mi nombre sin hacer caso a mi petición. Supongo que no había arreglo -Me gustaría pedirte permiso para cortejarte._

_-¿Qué?- mis oídos no podían creer lo que acaban de oír -¿Cómo dices?_

_Mantuvo la calma, como siempre -Me gustaría cortejarte, Lilian._

_Esperé unos segundos para ver si continuaba y me daba una mejor explicación, pero no acotó nada más. Me arriesgué -¿Yo te gusto?_

_-Sí- respondió él al instante. Su rostro era tan pasivo que me parecía una broma de mal gusto. No podía entender, ¿cómo era posible que si estaba haciendo una confesión de amor, mantuviera tanta neutralidad? ¿Por qué no mostraba una pizca de emoción? ¡Ni siquiera un leve sonroje! ¿Acaso era de hojalata?_

_-¿Cómo?- solté sin pensarlo._

_-Me gustas._

Empezamos a salir porque le dije simplemente que "bueno". Hace varios meses que estamos juntos y tengo que decir que fueron varios meses extraños pero a la vez divertidos. Scorpius era frío y de pocas palabras. Era una de las cosas que quería que cambiase... Pero él no podía y me lo hizo saber en nuestro primer San Valentín.

_Todo el castillo estaba revestido de color rosa y de corazones. Scorpius no me había invitado a Hogsmeade, así que se podría decir que estaba un _poco mucho _molesta. Todas mis amigas habían tenido citas y al regreso me habían comentado lo bien que la habían pasado cada uno con su chico. Y yo me la había pasado en la maldita biblioteca con Scorpius leyendo y escribiendo los ensayos que tenía de tarea. Estaba realmente enojada._

_Ya era de noche y no tenía sueño. Kate roncaba hasta la muerte. Decidí bajar a la Sala Común. El fuego de la chimenea estaba muy vivo, al notar este detalle me di cuenta que Scorpius estaba sentado en una de las butacas -Supuse que bajarías en cualquier momento._

_Me senté a su lado -¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Porque estuviste enojada todo el día... Y cuando estás enojada no duermes- me dijo._

_Me mordí el labio. Scorpius tenía esa costumbre de remarcar mis manías de esa manera, haciendo que mi ser se revolcara de amor... Sé que suena raro, pero con el tiempo aprendí lo mucho que él me conocía, haciendo este tipo de comentarios al voleo que me hacían sentir querida -Sí estuve, estoy enojada._

_-¿Se puede saber por qué?_

_-Porque... Porque pasé San Valentín en la biblioteca estudiando con mi novio- espeté con malhumor._

_-¿Y cómo querías pasarlo?- rodé los ojos, ¿podía ser tan Scorpius Malfoy? _

_-No lo sé...- sonrojé -En Hogsmeade, con flores, con chocolates, con un picnic, con un "te quiero". ¡Qué se yo!- chillé al final._

_Me tomó de la barbilla y me besó. Me sorprendí. Eran contadas las veces que nos besamos... Despegó lentamente sus labios de los míos. Aún estaba en shock -Lilian- me agarró la mano -Soy un hombre de pocas palabras y sé que me cuesta demostrarte en acciones lo que siento por ti... Pero tú sabes que te quiero, tú sabes que te amo- sentí latir mi corazón... Era la primera vez que me decía esas preciosas palabras -Y por eso, tienes que entender que mis palabras son pocas pero reales. Yo no soy de esas personas que viven diciéndolas porque con el tiempo, pierden sentido, se desgastan... Yo te las diré cuando sea el momento correcto, pero eso no implica que no las sienta. ¿Me entiendes?- sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pulsera plateada y la colocó alrededor de mi muñeca -Feliz San Valentín._

Terminamos de mirar el capítulo y lo miré con una sonrisa -Gracias por quedarte conmigo- y eso que Albus había regresado sumamente molesto porque no tenía con quién jugar al quidditch y se había metido en su habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto este show?- me preguntó después de estar callado y ver la serie conmigo.

-Porque me gusta Chuck Bass- le contesté.

Y por primera vez en toda nuestra relación logré ver un dejo de celos en su rostro. ¡Era un milagro! Nunca había visto su expresión, ni siquiera cuando estoy con Lys o Lorcan, mis mejores amigos. No duró ni un microsegundo, pero lo vi, lo presencié -Porque te gusta Chuck Bass- no era una pregunta, solo repetía lo que le había dicho.

-Sí- asentí -Porque se parece a ti.

-¿Por qué? Yo nunca te vendería como propiedad, yo nunca te engañaría con otra mujer, yo nunca te lastimaría como él lastimó a Blair- me dijo.

Me quedé atónita. ¿Cómo sabía tanto sobre la serie? Si el capítulo que vimos hoy se centraba en los idiotas de Serena y Dan -¿Has visto Gossip Girl?

-Sí- contestó como si no fuese de otro mundo -Sé que te gusta.

Y otra vez con esos detalles que me volvían loca. Scorpius era tierno a su manera, como Chuck Bass -¡Ves! Te pareces mucho a Chuck.

-Sigo sin entender- su tono de voz podía ser tan parco.

-Eres como él, no me refiero a su parte oscura... Sino en aquellas pequeñas cosas, pequeñas acciones o palabras que son solamente tiernas muestras de amor. En éso te pareces a él- le sonreí -Tú también, a tu manera, con pequeñas acciones o con tus palabras medidas haces que te ame aún más. ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo- me besó y sentí volar. Sonreí mientras nos besábamos. Eran tan Chuck Bass...

_Mi Chuck Bass_.

* * *

**¡Alooo alooo!**

**Escribí este one shot a las tres de la madrugada. Si tiene errores, perdón :)**

**No sé si habrán visto Gossip Girl... Pero es una de mis series favoritas y obvio que soy fan de Chuck y Blair :D**

**En fin, quiero dedicar este one shot a todas mis fieles lectoras de FOREVER. Perdón por tantos capítulos tristes... Pero como ya dije, se viene una avalancha de emociones... Así que, con este one shot quiero regalarles algo ligero y quizá con un dejo de humor. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

**Ta tá.**


End file.
